Easter Gifts
by Rachel2
Summary: When Spike and Faye both have rather disturbing dreams with each other what will they conclude? Is Spike going to let Faye's Easter be ruined by an empty Easter basket?!


**Easter Gifts**

**By Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**+ An Easter fanfic! LoL… I hope you like it! Spike + Faye as usual! ^__^ +**

**++++++**

            Spike yawned stretching his arms into the air. Rising from the couch he peered over at four small baskets each with a name on them. Even Ein had a little basket, his however was smaller then the others. Spike rolled his eyes and turned around to face emerald eyes. "What do you want?" Spike cracked his neck moving over so Faye could hurry over to the baskets. 

            Her hair was pulled into a small bun little pieces sticking up, and some wisps falling into her eyes. She wore her normal outfit. However she had the red over shirt on too. Her arms were filled with bags filled with delicious treats, and various goodies that would be eaten on Sunday. 

            It was late, nearly midnight. Ed had fallen asleep; Jet was in the hanger working on his Zip Craft. "Nothing…" Faye trailed off throwing the bags onto the couch. Sighing she stuck a small stuffed rabbit into Ed's basket. "Hurry up and go to bed so I can make up your basket too." Faye frowned looking over at hers. It was empty, and most likely would stay that way. 

            "Why are you all into this holiday anyway?" Spike rolled his eyes as Faye sat on the couch. 

            "It's been the only holiday where we have money to spare. Other wise I would have done something like this for Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's day…" Faye stopped talking as she opened a bag of jelly beans and poured them into Jet's basket. 

            Jet shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I'm gonna hit the sack." He mumbled letting his hands rest on the back of his head. 

            "Night." Faye called as Spike walked down the hall. Spike needed his sleep; he hadn't been getting much lately. 

**++++++**

            Spike rolled onto his side facing the window. Sun beams came though the pains of glass landing on his face. He groaned in protest. "It's morning already?" He rolled onto his other side pulling the blankets over his head. "Why, morning?" He grimaced. If only the sun would go away. 

           The sound of footsteps alerted him. "Who is it?" Spike hissed. There was a soft giggle. Was it Faye, or Ed? Spike opened his eyes for a moment sharing at part of his sheet he listened carefully. "Faye, is that you?" He mumbled. There was another impulsive giggle. "Damn it, you better have a…" Spike pulled back the covers to find a very large Easter basket lined with pink silk and that plastic grass as Ed found fun to throw around. He blinked for a moment. 

            "Morning sleepy head." A voice beamed. There was another giggle. Spike turned to his right to find Faye. Her face centimeters away from his. 

            Spike pulled away standing up, quickly he backed up trying to get out of his room only to fall backwards into the mass of green plastic and pink silk. "Faye, what are you doing in…?" Spike paused blinking as she stood and walked over to him. "…What are you wearing?!" Spike hissed. Faye laughed biting down on his lower lip. Faye stood, her hair pulled back by a white headband with bunny ears on top. Instead of her usual outfit she wore something resembling a bikini but covered in white fluff. Even the back had a cotton tail. 

            "Happy Easter, Spike." She stepped into the basket. She has a pear of white high healed shoes on her feet too. Spike blinked again still not grasping the situation. "I figured you would like this a little bit more then _candy_." She smiled and sat on top of him looking into his two-toned eyes. Spike franticly tried to get up but Faye pulled him back down pressed herself against him and making a light moaning noise. 

            "Faye?!" Spike panicked. His arms flung into the air in a desperate hope that she would stop. Faye only giggled again and leaned forward kissing down his bear chest. 

            "Do you like this Spike?" She whispered into his ear seductively. He gritted down on his teeth. His eye twitched, he could feel his control peeling away by the second. Faye kicked off her shoes letting them fall out of the basket. She sat back up digging her hips into his groin moaning. "I want you Spike." Faye sighed. She started to pull down one of the straps on her top. 

            Spike's eyes widened. "No!" Spike cried out sitting up and sliding the strap up her shoulder. Faye just smiled and pressed her lips to his. Spike's face was beat red as she pushed him back down and let her hand run up his thigh. 

**++++++**

            Spike shot up in his screaming. "No!" He shouted, his chest heaving for air. Faye opened Spike's door peaking her head in. 

            "Morning sleepy head." She beamed a smile on her face. Spike shouted out again backing into his baseboard. Faye cocked her head to one side stepping into his room. "What is it?" Spike looked her over pulling the blankets up to his chest. She wasn't wearing the bunny outfit… 

            Spike sighed looking down. "Nothing, it was just a dream." Spike looked back at her. 

            "Are you okay, your face is all flushed." Faye smirked when he looked back at her his eye twitched slightly when he pictured her in the outfit again. 

            "I'm fine!" He shouted he was growing nervous. Faye laughed, she could tell. "At least you didn't giggle…" He mumbled. 

            "What?" Faye started to leave the room looking back at him. He was acting so strangely Faye's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when he pulled the blankets away from him exposing his bare chest. 

            Spike looked back at her, his cheeks flushing more. "Nothing." He stretched his arms in the air again standing for a moment before flopping back onto his bed. "What time is it?" 

            Faye thought for a moment. "Around eight thirty, I think." She looked back at him and smiled. "I just woke up too though, come on; Ed wants to go out into the living room and see what the Easter Bunny gave her." Faye smirked wrapping her arms around herself trying to gather warmth. 

            He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded. _'She won't find anything in her basket…'_ Spike frowned at first and then the picture of her moaning came into his mind and he shot up pulling his leg to his chest. "I'll be out in a second." Spike yawned again. Faye rolled her eyes and nodded stepping out and closing the door behind her. 

            She waited on the other side of the hall. Jet had already protested to getting up this early and so she decided it was best to not even bother trying to wake up. Spike was her only hope. Someone had to be up other then just her and Ed. 

            Spike looked over at the closed door. It was just a dream he told himself, something inside him was pulling. The nagging guilt. Ed, Spike, Jet, and even Ein would all find something nestled in their baskets. Faye would find nothing. Not a single piece of candy. She would act like there was nothing wrong, but really she would always have the feeling of loneliness in the back of her mind. It would always come back to haunt her too. One of those cruel things that you never forget; even if it was a friend that had said something. They might not have meant to hurt your feelings, but they did. 

            Spike stood and pulled on a pair of tan pants and a beater before walking to the door to find Faye staring at it. She blinked and looked up at him coughing lightly before she started to walk down the hall. "Ed, come on! You can come out now." Faye called back in his direction. The sounds of a high-pitched cry for joy echoed from behind Spike as Ed danced by holding Ein in her arms. Spike frowned even more as Faye reached the entrance to the wreck room. 

            "Prettyfulness!" Ed giggled skipping over to her basket and taking hold of the stuffed rabbit. Faye smiled at Ed happy, she liked the toy. She looked at Ein who barked happily at the box of biscuits and canned food in his basket. Faye smirked a little more as he attempted to wag his stub of a tail. Faye glanced at her basket. Empty. Faye smiled lightly and then looked over to Jet's and then to Spike's. Spike was still standing by her. He looked over at his basket. It had the most food of all. Spike mentally sang for joy. 

            "Happy Easter." Faye forced a laugh. She looked up at him. "Don't like candy?" Her face filled with worry and she walked towards it. 

            He shook his head and forced his legs to move. Faye sighed and walked over too and sat on the couch as Ed took off the foil of a chocolate egg and ate it happily. Ein whined scratching at his biscuits box. Faye nodded her head and took the box and opened it, taking out a few treats and placing them in front of Ein. 

            Spike took a jellybean and tossed it in his mouth. He looked over at Faye. Her hair was down he noted. She was dressed in her tank top and cotton shorts. Spike sat back and stretched his arms around letting his hand fall next to Faye's. Ideas began to blossom in his mind. Was he daring enough? Spike looked down at the ground as he pictured Faye wearing that head band with the rabbit ears. He reached over and took her hand squeezing it. "Happy Easter." He looked over at her. Faye's head turned to him in shock her green eyes wide. 

            She looked down her hand lay limp in his hands. Ed grabbed her basket and skipped off with Ein towards her room. There was an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air. He looked down at her repeating his words again before leaning forward his lips brushing against her cheek. 

            Faye's face turned beat red and she yelped out on impulse pulling away. Spike's eyebrows knitted together. What was that, that reaction? "Stop!" Faye hissed pushing him away. She sighed looking down and shaking her head. "You were in white boxers with a cotton tail, and had a little thing, like a headband with bunny ears on your head." Faye clenched her fists. 

            Spike's eyes grew wide in shock. He looked down at a moment. "A bra and underwear, it was white too, you have a cotton tail in the back too, and the bunny ear headband." 

            "I backed away from you, and then you threw yourself on top of me and then kept on chanting that you wanted me over and over as you kissed me. There was a large basket with purple lining and yellow plastic grass." Faye blushed more. 

            "I fell into a basket with pink lining and green plastic grass. You kept grinding into me and moaning…" Spike coughed leaning forward and towards his basket. 

            "I kept trying to pull away but you'd just pull me back and whisper sweet things in my ear and then you started to try and take off my shirt and I woke up screaming…" Faye let her hand run through her hair. 

            "I was trying to pull away too. You'd just pull me back and kiss me. You sat up and started taking off your top I pulled it back up, then you ran your hand up my thigh... I stared screaming and woke up. That's when you came into my room and said the first thing that you had said in my dream." 

            "Good morning sleepyhead." Spike and Faye spoke as at the same time glancing at floor in silence. 

            Faye glanced over at Spike. His face was still bright red. Faye sighed, as she looked over at the empty basket again. Spike looked over at her gritting his teeth. He leaned forward and grabbed a small chocolate rabbit from his basket, wrapped in a foil wrapper. He moved back and turned towards Faye. "Here." He smirked. Faye looked down at the piece of candy and then back to Spike. He placed it in her hand and went grabbed himself on and popped it into his mouth. 

            Faye could feel her heart aching why was it empty? She had expected it, but in the back of her mind was wishing so much for someone to give her something in return. She stood and started to walk away. Spike glanced over at her. She moved her right hand to her face. He caught the glimpse of tears and she turned around the corner. "Faye." Spike stood and started after her. He didn't need to go far, she was sitting against the wall her knees pulled to her chest. 

            "What?" She mumbled. Spike didn't know what to say. She was crying, the vixen, the shrew, the girl with an unbreakable spirit… 

            "You're crying." Spike murmured. Spike crouched down to eye level and reached his hand out to run through her violet locks. 

            "No I'm not." Faye growled looking up at him through a space between her legs. Spike smirked he leaned forward placing his chin on top of her knees and waited for her to look up. "What do you—" 

            Spike moved forward more and pressed his lips to hers. Faye's face flushed and she tried to pull away only to have Spike pulling her into his embrace and deepening the kiss. "Happy Easter, Faye." Spike whispered pulling away. He let his head rest on her shoulder his warm breath against her neck. 

            Faye sat on the ground in Spike's arms. Her body fell limp. Why had they both had a similar dream? "Spike, why?" Faye uttered in a low voice. Spike pulled away pressing his nose against hers. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

            "I don't know. You're basket was empty. I felt bad." He smirked, and leaned forward to kiss her again. Faye pulled away to look at him. 

            "What did you eat for dinner?" Faye's eyes widened. Spike paused until his face turned pale. 

            "The bell peppers and beef…" They groaned in unison. It had been in the fridge for a week. Jet had made food for Ed and himself… So Spike and Faye were left to fend for themselves. They figured since it was still in there it had to be good, right? 

            "It must have been dying, that would explain the dreams, still though." Spike trailed off taking her hand into his own holding it tightly. "I still want to kiss you regardless..." He smiled. Faye looked at him in shock. 

            She nodded slowly as Spike leaned forward his lips meeting Faye's. Jet's door opened off in the distance. _'It's not just the bell peppers and beef…'_ He smirked and walked into the living room to check out his basket. 

****

**_** Happy Easter **_**

_Not my best. Thought it was funny though ^__^ Hope you liked it! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! @_@'_


End file.
